Renesmee's Choice
by MadeByRF
Summary: After BD. Renesmee's old enough to go to school. But one sunny day when the rest of the Cullen's has to stay home, she meets a boy and falls in love. Neither Edward nor Jake approves of this new blooming relationship. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1: Hunt

**A/N: Hi! This is a Fan fiction about Nessie and how she discovers her first love. Enjoy!**

**Renéesme's choice**

**Chapter 1: Hunt **

"Rise and shine, Nessie!" Emmet's booming voice echoed through my room as he shook me to wake me up by force. I raised my hand and put it on his neck, showing him how daddy growled at him and chased his sorry ass around the house, as a threat if he didn't leave me alone. He laughed at me, but leaved me. I also heard how daddy laughed somewhere downstairs.

'_Please never let Uncle Emmet wake me up ever again.' _I thought and I heard how he laughed again. He was in my room in half a second.

"I'm sorry honey." He said as he sat on my bed and smiled at me. I sat up and smiled back at him. I took his hand and pulled him closer, taking my other hand and put on his chin to show him what I wanted to know.

'_Mom.'_ I thought and he sighed.

"She's out hunting with Alice and Jasper. She will be back in an hour, sweetie." He said and patted my cheek.

'_Thank god Alice not here, I can't wait to dress myself for a change!' _I though sarcastically and he laughed.

"Yes, Alice love to dress you up, doesn't she?" he said and I laughed.

"Wouldn't you know that better than I do?" I asked and he nodded.

"I guess I do. Well, hurry then. They may come back early, and if they do, you have no chance against Alice wrath." He said and I giggled.

"I guess you're right, you often are."I said and he laughed.

"I'll leave you then." He said and, as fast as he entered, he left. I walked out of my bed and went to my bathroom and took a shower, like I did every morning.

After that, I put on a green top and a pair of jeans.

mmmmmm…. Jeans…. I haven't worn that for a while, I wonder whose fault that is… Now that Alice was gone I didn't put any make up on. (I usually didn't want to put any on, but we all know Alice…) Then I went to the mirror to brush my hair and put on a pair of silver earrings and my favorite necklace. Next to my mirror was a calendar.

Today was the day before my birthday, 9th September. Tomorrow, I would be 4 years, but my body was about the age 16-17. Everybody was happy about it, except for me. Like my mom, I didn't like gifts or big parties (and makeovers by Alice and such). I enjoyed reading and listening to music more. Being with uncle Emmet was also fun sometimes, but when I was, aunt Rose always came and that made aunt Alice come too, and it always ended with me, being dragged away from there to aunt Alice's super big closet. I couldn't fight against them, with me being a half vampire, but I always did anyway. Aunt Alice always ended up telling me that I wouldn't win against them.

Uncle Jasper was fun to be with too, but not as much as Uncle Emmet. Aunt Rose was always nice to me, but I never really knew why… Daddy didn't like Rose as much as I do, no matter how much he tried to hide it. Dad could never lie to me, I always saw right through him. Aunt Alice is nice, but her love to shop and make over's was a pain…

Granny Esme and Grandpa Carlisle were the best grandparents a kid could get. Esme always made me something to eat when I wanted and hugged me every time she saw me. And Carlisle was always nice to me, like everyone else. Then there's Jake. Jake and the pack always came over to us on the weekends; Rose forbade them from coming here on the other days of the week. Daddy didn't like Jake either; I don't think anybody did, except me and mom. Aunt Rose was probably the one who despised Jake the most, and always complained how he made the house reek. I didn't really think he smelled that bad, just a little bit… 'wolfy'. Daddy said that he would explain for me some day why everyone treated him like he did, but he hasn't done it yet.

I sighed and stopped brush my already perfect hair. My hair was waist long and reddish brown. It was also a little bit curly, which I had inherited from Grandpa Charlie. He didn't visit often, only on special occasions. But unfortunately, he couldn't come for my birthday. Daddy refused to go into detail why he couldn't come, but he did call me and tell me he was sorry that he couldn't come. Dad still lived in Forks, the small town where I was born and grown, until we moved north.

I remember from when I was really small and Mommy and Daddy and all of Daddy's and Grandpa's friends came and helped us. The Volturi had come to kill me, since they thought I was an immortal child. But thanks to Grandpa's and Daddy's friends and everyone in the family and in the pack, they managed to show them I wasn't and convince them not to hurt anyone. I remember how scared I was when mommy put me on Jake's big, furry back and told him to run as far away he could with me.

Zafrina and her sisters came and visited us sometimes, and so did the Denali coven. I really liked Zafrina, she and I were really good friends. Her amazing illusions were always so vivid and astonishing; Every time she showed me, I gasped and laughed as she showed me all kinds of things. Carmen was also very fond of me. She always hugged me energetically when she came, her mate Eleazar grinning ear to ear as he watched. The Denali sisters (together with their mates) were coming down to visit us for my birthday, and I smiled to myself as I thought of meeting them all, how fun it would be.

I looked at myself one last time in the mirror before I walked downstairs. I looked normal for a change. No freakish, strange French designer, just a green top and a pair of jeans, no makeup. It felt nice.

I walked downstairs and when Aunt Rose saw me, she gasped.

"What are you wearing??" she asked and looked at my outfit. Before I could answer, everybody in the house was there, to see what Aunt Rose had reacted on.

"If you don't know what that's called, it's clothes." Uncle Emmet said and everybody laughed except Aunt Rose, who just looked angry and hit Emmet in the head.

"No, seriously, what are you wearing??" she asked and everybody looked at me again.

"If you wanted, I could've helped you." She said and I looked down in the floor. Her words had hurt me, and they all understood that, they didn't need Jasper to get that. But I decided to play a little prank on them, just for the fun of it.

'_Dad, will you help me??'_ I thought and showed my plan in my head for him. I saw how he nodded a small nod, but nobody noticed except for me. Then, I jumped in his arms and started to fake cry.

"Rose, that wasn't nice!" Emmet scowled her and I felt how they all patted my back and tried to sooth me. Unlike mom, I could lie, well not with dad there, but I could lie and tell when somebody was lying. It wasn't a gift, like Maggie's, but I was just able to tell. Growing up in a house like this, it was something you had to learn to survive. I had lost count on how many times Uncle Emmet had told me things that were nowhere near true.

"It's okay Nessie, you look beautiful, I promise." Grandma Esme soothed in my ear and Dad was stroking my hair. That's when I had to stop; I didn't want to make Grandma or Grandpa to feel bad. So, I stepped out of Daddy's arms and they all stopped stroking my hair and patting my back. I turned around to face Aunt Rose. She was standing next to Uncle Emmet, her face full with guilt. Then I did something she wasn't ready for. I leaped up to her and jumped into her arms, laughing in the progress. She caught me and saw I was smiling. I put my hand on her cheek and told her. _'It's okay, I forgive you.'_ She nodded and then she hugged me in an 'Auntie' like way.

"HEY! What did you show her??" Emmet asked and I turned to him, putting my hand on his cheek and showed him the exact same thing I had showed her, sighing in the progress.

"Ah, okay, just hate not to know what people are talking about." He said and I laughed. Emmet really hated when we we're having silent conversations with each other in this house. It was Daddy's ability that disturbed him the most, because I could always show him what I had showed another one. But dad often didn't say what thoughts he had heard.

"Is that bad??" he asked, and I shook my head. _'You didn't let me finish. You don't say people's thought's out loud, which is good.' _I thought and he laughed.

"Good, so I wasn't doing something wrong here." He said, and in the corner of my eye, I saw how Uncle Emmet was glaring at him.

"What?? What did she think??" he asked and looked at him, then me. I looked at dad.

'_Well, I hope your gonna stick to what you were doing right here.'_ I thought and he laughed again.

"I'm sorry Emmet, but if you want to know, ask her." He said and pointed at me. Emmet turned and looked at me with pleading eyes, but I just shook my head.

"Sorry uncle Em, another time." I said and I could swear he was cursing in his head. Dad went up to me and whispered in my ear.

"He is." He said and we giggled.

"I thought so." I said and we giggled again at my super boring joke, mostly to piss off Emmet.

"So, if we're done having silent conversations, can't we do something fun?" Emmet asked and I looked at him. Carlisle had gone back to his office and Esme was cleaning the living room.

"Like what??" I asked him and he grinned. But before he could answer, daddy walked over to him and hit him in the head like Rose had before, glaring at him slightly.

"Never think something like that ever again." He growled and sounded really scary, if somebody got scared for stuff like that. I wasn't scared, just surprised.

"Yeah, right. Who in this house heard your heart fluttered?" Dad teased.

"I did." Grandpa Carlisle called from his office, but we all heard him.

"I did." Aunt Rose said from the living room as she flipped through the channels.

"So did I." Grandma Esme said, to my surprise. She wasn't the teasing type, exactly.

"I did." Uncle Emmet said with a huge grin on his face.

"And so did I. That's 5 against 1." Dad said and walked over to give me a hug, but I avoided it.

"Hey, don't be like that! It was payback, remember??" he asked and tried to give me a hug again, but I avoided it again.

"Come on Nessie, take a joke!" Uncle Emmet said and also tried to hug me, but I avoided him too. He stopped, then he looked at dad, and then back at me, and dad nodded. I didn't need dad's mind reading ability to get what they were planning.

"That's right you don't." Dad said and laughed a second later."Emmet, I think this will be a little harder than we thought." He said and smiled evilly together with Uncle Em.

"Aunt Rose, a little help here??" I asked her while I backed slowly away from the two, 'terrifying' Vampires. They playfully growled as they stared at me, like a wolf's gazing hungrily at a rabbit, licking its mouth in the progress.

"Nope. I'm kinda pissed what you did to me, so I think you will have to get out of that mess yourself." She said, even more evil then the two of them, but she didn't move from the couch, which was good; two is better that three.

"Rose, would you like to help us??" Dad asked politely, his voice clouded with evilness. He continued to stare at me, and I glared at him for reading my thoughts and then use them against me.

"Well, sure, Edward, that would be great fun!" Rose said a little bit sarcastically, and rose from her seat on the couch. Damn it! They all moved after me slowly like a pack of hyenas.

"Grandma, care to give me a hand??" I asked, hoping to get a little support here.

"I'm sorry dear, but I'm cleaning right now." She said, and I could hear how she was smiling. Well, thanks granny! Your cleaning is more important than the life of your granddaughter. Dad laughed at my thoughts and Emmet looked at him, clearly irritated.

"I will tell you later, promise." He said and patted his shoulder, and then he turned back to me.

"Are you gonna make this hard, or are you gonna make this easy??" he asked and I couldn't help to grin now.

'_Guess.'_ Was all I thought, and then I bolted up the stairs, followed by 3, terrifying, vampires. In 2 seconds, I was outside the door of Carlisle's office. I opened it and closed it behind me, locking it in the progress. I know that they just could open the door with force, but Carlisle was very fond of this door actually, which made this plan pretty good.

"That's my kid." I heard Dad say and I giggled a little, and then I looked up from the door into Grandpa's furious eyes. Well, they weren't furious, any idiot could see that, but he hid his amusement well, and played along like everyone else.

"What are you doing on my office, Renesmee Carlie Cullen??"He asked through gritted teeth, and he sounded pretty scary, but I wasn't fooled.

"Surviving." I said in a fake scared voice, and I hear Uncle Em's booming laugh outside the door, together with Rose's and Dad's.

"Would you mind do that somewhere else? I'm trying to work here." He said and pointed at the papers. _'heh, so you're all against me huh? I guess you were the one who made them go to your side. But, I'm really sorry to say this dad, I know his weakness." _I thought and he saw my plan.

"Damn it." He muttered. I walked away from the door and up to Carlisle desk, and walked over to stand next to his chair, looking him in the eye.

"What??" he asked in a really fake irritated voice and turned to look at me, trying, and failing to look angry. I bent down and kissed his cheek, and then I hugged him and started to talk in my sweetest voice.

"Grandpa, why are you on the evil side?? I thought you loved me."I said and smiled. That's when he couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm sorry Nessie, they made Me." he said and hugged me tightly back, patting my back smoothly.

"Will you help me??" I asked again and I could see how he was smiling.

"I'm sorry Edward, but your daughter is too adoringly to ignore." He said and I blushed a little.

"If you don't open old man, we will open with force!!" Emmet threatened and banged on the door, to prove his point.

"Emmet! How many times do I have to tell you?? Be Careful with my door!!!!" Grandpa yelled and Emmet instantly quitted bang on the door. I giggled a little, but quit it; you don't want to piss uncle Em off with purpose.

"Well, are you going to come out, or will we have to make you??" Dad asked.

"I think I will go out." I said and I hear how Emmet started cheering on the other side of the door. Then I grinned, almost as evilly as my father.

"Who said I was going out the door??"I asked and then I turned to give Grandpa a quick kiss on the cheek before I leaped out the window behind him.

**A/N: Well, that was chapter one. I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! :D //RF**


	2. Chapter 2: The Jump

**A/N: Here is chapter 2, please Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 2: The Jump**

I landed softly on the grass on the ground outside the window and I heard how dad started to freak out and screamed "No, Renesmee!" He's only overacting. Yeah, I'm not I vampire, I'm only half, but I won't die jumping out of a window, even he should know that. I had gone on hunting trips with them for god's sake! Once, I even wrestled a bear with Uncle Em.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you do not go jumping out of windows!" Dad yelled freakishly loud. I heard how Carlisle stood up from his chair and walked over to the door to open it to let my father in.

'_Oh, crap.'_ I thought and bolted towards the forest, following the trail of my mother's scent. 2 seconds later, dad had jumped out the window and was following me through the forest at full speed.

"Renesmee, stop!" He screamed, but that only made me run faster. My style of running wasn't as smooth and effortless as the other vampires, but I still managed to get into a pretty high speed.

'_Dad, you know in the horror movies, when the bad guy chases the victim and screams 'stop'? It never works.'_ I thought and tried to run faster, knowing he would catch me any second now.

He laughed a quiet laugh and I felt his cold breath on my neck. I screamed in surprise and stopped running, sat down and wrapped my arms around my legs. That was something that happened to me when I was in great shock or surprise; all my limbs just quit to work, and it usually took a minute or two for me to regain my muscles movement. Dad got surprised by my sudden act, and almost tripped over me. He stopped running and turned over to me. He was just about to walk over to me when a voice stopped him.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing!?!?!" Aunt Alice's angry voice echoed through the forest, making birds who had peacefully twittered in the trees fly away in terror. I looked up from my knees, shaking, and saw how the three of them stood behind him, in a row.

"Edward, she's scared to death."Uncle Jasper said and looked at me with a sad expression.

"Edward. What. Have. You. Done?" Mom asked him through gritted teeth. I looked up at her and she met my gaze. The three of them where over to me in a second, trying to calm me down. Jaspers ability helped greatly, and I was soon calm and able to think again

"Edward what happened??" Jasper asked while mom was holding me in her arms and was rocking me back, and forth. I know this probably looked pretty strange outside, for a 16 year old girl to have her mom rocking her back and forth in her arms, but the truth is that I'm not 16; I'm 3, almost 4. But neither mom nor I cared about that. She always used to nag about how I would always be her baby, even when I outgrew her.

"Well…" Edward started to explain.

***2 minutes later***

"How could you Renesmee?!? Jump out through a window?? What if you got hurt?!?" Mom cried and hugged me closer. I hugged her back a little, and then I got out of my mother's protective arms, and looked at my dad. His stern eyes made me drop my gaze to my feet instead, and took a deep breath before I spoke.

"I'm sorry…"I whispered and I heard how Alice squealed.

"Oh my god, she's so adorable!!" She said and jumped over to me and gave me a big hug. Alice was quickly followed by Mom, Dad and Jasper.

"Never do that again, sweetie. You scared the hell out of me. I was so worried…" Dad whispered and I nodded. I hugged them all back and then we started to run towards home, it only took 20 seconds though. I was just about to walk into the house, when Alice stopped me. I turned around and looked at her. She had her hands on her hips and she was stamping her foot impatiently.

"What?" I asked her and she looked even more annoyed.

"That." She said and pointed at my green top. I sighed and walked into the house, ignoring her. But Auntie Alice wasn't having that. She was in the doorway before I could step inside to block me entering.

"Explain. Now." She said and I sighed.

"What's the problem??" I asked and she frowned.

"You're not wearing any makeup; instead, you have this cheap top and jeans. Jeans! Didn't I forbid you to wear Jeans?" she asked and I giggled. She had, but a question like that sounds weird in other ears, I was sure of that.

"Yes you did, but you weren't here, and I wanted to dress myself for a change. You know, it's not normal for a 4 year old to wear makeup." I said and she laughed at my answer.

"We'll, you're not a normal 4 year old." She said and shrugged. "Besides, no 4 year old goes dressed like this when they have a brilliant Aunt like me." she said with a dazzling smile, showing her perfectly white, sharp teeth in the progress.

'_Dad, can you move the pixie out of the way, she's bugging the hell out of me.'_ I thought. Yeah, it's very cowardly to call your _dad_ when you have a conflict with a _pixie_. But, to be honest, that pixie is really frightening. I saw how he appeared behind her and she sighed before he had even touched her.

"Fine, I'll let it go for the moment." She sighed and walked away, in inhuman speed of course. I looked up at my dad's smiling face and ran into his open arms and he hugged me tightly.

"You called?" he asked and I giggled.

"The evil pixie ambushed me." I said and I hear how Aunt Alice growled from inside the house, not liking when people commentated her height.

"Well, how lucky you are that I could come to rescue you then." He said like the accident that just had happened hadn't. _Maybe…_ I thought hopingly, whishing he would let the stupid thing go.

"You just wait, little lady, we _will_ talk about this, but not now." He said and smiled a mysterious smile.

"_Why not_?" I asked as I pressed my palm against his smiling face and his smile became the crooked one mom loves.

"Because Emmet's planning on having another Guitar Hero Tournament, and he's not letting anything, and I mean _anything, _get in the way." He said and I heard Emmet's booming laugh from the living room. When we couldn't play baseball, we played videogame, and Uncle Emmet was a person who loved competition, no matter how silly it was. I smiled and showed him another picture; me, beating his as ass in the game.

"Dream on kid, I'm the one who's going to beat _you." _He said, utterly confident. I raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him.

"Well, let's see, shall we??" I asked and pointed towards the living room.

He smiled the crooked smile again and picked me up in his arms. "We shall." He said and ran to the living room where the rest of our family waited.

**A/N: There you go! I hoped you liked it! Please review! //RF**


	3. Chapter 3: Stars

**A/N: Here's the 3 chapter for RC, Stars. This chapter isn't really long (sorry!) but i hope you will like it anyway. Enjoy :D**

**Playlist: Yellow - Coldplay**

**Chapter 3: Stars**

Of course I won against dad. I used my 'Cute' technique against him, and he gave up, laughing. I challenged everybody, but when I came to Uncle Em, I lost. He's the only one who can resist it, which mean I have to fight with all my power, but we all knew that wasn't enough against Uncle Em. He's the master of videogames, and if you challenge him in one, you won't need Alice to know you're doomed. After the tournament, Grandma Esme started to make me dinner. Grandpa Carlisle went back to his office, Aunt Rose went to the garage to fix on her car, Uncle Em stayed in the living room, watching TV and Mom and Uncle Jasper went to play a round of chess. Alice was in her closet, I guess.

"What do you want to do before dinner??" Dad asked and walked me out of the living room. I stopped walking and pressed my hand on his neck, showing him his grand piano, and how we both sat on the stool while he was playing. He looked at me and smiled.

"You like when I play, don't you?" he asked and I smiled and nodded. I loved when my dad played the piano almost as much as Aunt Allie loves to shop. We walked over to the piano and sat down on the stool.

"What do you want to hear??" he asked and me. I thought about it for awhile, I couldn't decide. But after 20 seconds of thinking, I decided.

"Mom's lullaby." I said and I heard how mom laughed. Dad smiled and started to play the song he once wrote to my mother. The familiar melody filled the room and I closed my eyes and leaned against me dad's shoulder, enjoying the moment. Dad had taught me play a long time ago, but I enjoyed more to listen, then to play myself.

"But you're really good honey." Dad said and suddenly, somebody hugged me from behind. I opened my eyes to see that it was mom. She kissed my hair and hugged me tighter against her chest.

"Why don't you play for us??" she asked and dad stopped to play, looking at me with pleading eyes. I don't understand why the two of them likes when I play so much…Dad laughed at my thoughts and then stood up from his seat and made a gesture against the piano, wanting me to start playing. I sighed, but moved to the center of the stool, and started to play.

It didn't take long for the audience to grow. When I had played for a few seconds, the all came to hear (even though they can hear just as good out from the garage as they did there). But I gave no notice to them; I just did as they wished, and played the song. When they song drifted to an end, I heard how Uncle Em started cheering behind me, quickly followed by laughs from the others. I turned around in my seat and looked at my family. Mom was in dad's arms, smiling brightly, just as my dad. Aunt Alice stood next to Uncle Em, they both were clapping and cheering like crazy. Jasper was leaning against the wall, grinning, and Aunt Rose stood next to Carlisle, they both were smiling. Grandma Esme came over to me as soon as I had turned and gave me a big hug.

"Oh, honey that was beautiful!" she said and kissed my cheek. I smiled back at her and stood up from the stool, only to be crushed in the arms of the teddy bear, also known as my Uncle.

"Nessie, that was great! You beat your old man in everything, don't you?" He said, and everybody laughed. I tried to get out of his steel grip, but he only hugged me tighter, and I could bet all Alice's clothes on that he was grinning right now.

"He is." Dad said and I felt how Uncle Em tensed in his grip.

"Relax, Emmet. She was thinking about how you were crushing her in your bear hug and she bet all Alice's clothes on that you were grinning, which you were." Dad answered simple and I heard how Aunt Allie hissed at me, which made them all laugh, even me.

"Renesmee! Never do that again! What if you had lost?!?!" she said in a horrified voice, but she didn't fool me.

"Aunt Allie, you knew I wouldn't have lost, you're the psychic, remember? And I know you can't see my future, but it was pretty obvious that he grinned since Uncle Em always grins, you know that." I said and looked at her with my puppy eyes. She squealed loudly and joined us in our big hug.

'_Dad. Help. Can't. breathe.'_ I though and he laughed, but did as I asked him and separated the two 'hug monsters' from me.

"Hey, you two, she can't breathe. You want her to be alive for tomorrow, don't' you??" he asked and they both let me go quickly, grinning. I had no idea what they were planning for me, but on the other hand, I didn't wanna know…

"Dinner's ready for you, Renesmee." Esme announced and walked out of the room. I followed her to the dining room and sat down, trying not to wrinkle my nose. Human food wasn't as good as animal blood, but through the years, I've learned to eat it. Esme placed a plate with pasta Bolognese in front of me and smiled.

"Here you are sweetie." She said and walked out of the room. I looked at the plate and wrinkled my nose, now that no one was watching. It wasn't as bad as it smelled, but blood definitely smelled _and_ tasted better…

'_Next time, I wanna hunt.'_ I thought and started to eat.

***15 minutes later***

I put down the fork and stood up from the table. Grandma Esme was immediately there and looked at my half finished plate.

"Finished already, dear?" she asked me and I nodded. She smiled at me and took the plate from the table in inhuman speed and started to dish it, so I walked out of the room. I learned a long time ago that if you try to help grandma out with the dishes, you _will_ get no for an answer. She never lets me help out, nobody here does. Every since I could remember, everyone around me has done all that kind of things, never letting me do it myself.

I walked up the stairs in inhuman speed and walked into my room. Of course my dad was there, together with my mom, both sitting on my bed. When I walked in, dad patted the space between him and mom, as a gesture for me to sit down. I walked over to them and sat down, preparing for the scolding that would come.

"Renesmee, why did you jump out of that window??" dad asked harshly and I looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry mom and dad, but I was fine, really." I said, still looking at the floor. The truth was that it actually was a little…fun.

"Yes you were, but what if you got hurt? Do you know how much that would hurt me??" mom asked and I looked up to see her in the face.

"Mom, dad, I'm a half vampire, I don't get hurt by stuff like that, but if I would, you know I would heal really quickly." I said, remembering last year when we hunted and a mountain lion had given me a bruise. Everybody got really worried, but it had disappeared in 1 hour.

"But honey, please warn us before you do things like that, we get really worried." Mom said and gave me a hug. In reality, I actually thought it was kind of silly, but maybe my overprotective parents would be happy if I agreed…

"Alright, I will." I said and they both hugged me tightly. Then, I remembered something I wanted to do today. I looked at dad with pleading eyes.

"Please, can I go out and watch the stars, alone??" I asked and he looked at me, considering it.

"Well, alright. But don't be gone too long, tomorrows a big day." He said and winked at mom, who laughed at him.

"Okay, and by the way, can I use the window??" I said, pointing at it. They both looked at each other and dad nodded once. Then, he was out the window. I looked at mom with an irritated look. She laughed at me.

"Yes honey, you can. Edward will stand there to make sure you don't get hurt." She said and gave me a small hug. I sighed mentally, wondering when this nonsense would end.

"Have fun watching the stars." She said and disappeared through the door. I walked over to the window.

'_This is ridiculous, you know that, right?"_ I asked him.

"Maybe for you it is, but for us, it's not." He said and I sighed again. I leaped trough it with grace and landed softly on the ground below, next to my father.

"How about now? Still think this is necessary??" I asked him. He laughed a small laugh and hugged me.

"Not as much as I thought it was at first, but still, yes." He said and let me go.

'_Bye dad.'_ I thought and ran in inhuman speed through the forest. The cold wind blew through my hair and I giggled, enjoying the cool night. I ran until I reached a small place meadow covered in moss I had discovered one time when we were hunting. I lay down on the cool, soft moss and looked up into the dark, blue sky, with its thousands of diamonds, sparkling brightly at me.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, sorry if it was short! Please review! //RF**


	4. Chapter 4: Imprint

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever and I apologize with all my heart! I had already written this chapter, but then my computer crashed and it all disappeared. But now it's finally rewritten! Please read and enjoy! **

**Chapter 4: Imprint**

As I lay on the slightly damp moss, letting my mind wander, I suddenly heard a crack in the forest to the east. I quickly got into a defensive crouch, and stared intensely into the direction the sound had come from. I let a small, animalistic hiss slip out of my mouth, hoping it would just be some animal that I could frighten away. I was about to sniff the ear to see what I was up against when I heard a human chuckle. I was right about the first thing (sort of); he _was_ an animal, but he wasn't easily frightened away.

"Geez Nessie, it's just me." I heard how Jake chuckled from the forest, and I saw how he stepped out from the trees with a big grin on his face. I straightened up, and ran over to him, throwing myself over him in an excited hug.

"Jake!" I said excitedly, glad it was only him. But a deer on the other hand wouldn't have been so bad either… And speaking of animals; was he alone here??

I pressed my hand towards his cheek, asking why he was there. He and the pack were supposed to be here tomorrow, not today. He laughed, and shook his head.

"Nah, it's just me. I know we we're going to come tomorrow, but I went running a little and when I caught your scent, and just couldn't miss the opportunity to see you." He grinned, and I smiled. I had no idea why people didn't like Jake, he was always so nice (well…to me he was, Aunt Rose is another matter). I had a vague memory from when I was only a few days old when I saw mommy try to attack Jake, her eyes burning with anger and detest. Luckily, Seth had stopped her the second before she succeeded, but still, it wasn't pretty to see. Everyone told me that it happened because mom was a newborn, and that she couldn't control her emotions strong enough. When I suggested that she could spend some more time with Uncle Jasper, they just laughed.

"So…how are you feeling towards your big birthday?? 4 years, that's a big deal." He told me, and I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Jake thought _everything_ I did was a big deal. He was always so overprotective when it came to me; he was even worse than my parents, and if you're _that_ protecting, it's bad.

"Hey, I'm serious." He complained, and pouted. I laughed, and then let him go from my chokingly clingy hug. I sat down in the moss as I had before, and looked up at the moon, ignoring his question. Jake clearly noticed that, and cleared his throat as a sign that he wanted an answer. I sighed.

"I don't know, I just don't see why you're making such a big deal out of it. I don't see why _everyone_ makes such a big deal of it. It's just a birthday." I shrugged. "People celebrate birthday's all the time, why is just my birthday such a big deal?"

"Because it's different. _You're_ different." Jake smiled, and sat down next to me, looking at me with kind eyes. He always looked like that when he saw me, like I was this big miracle on earth.

I was desperate for answers. I pressed my palm against his cheek and asked him why. Why he always looked at me like that, why I was treated different than everyone else and why dad and the others in the family didn't like him as much as I did. Dad said he was going to explain why, but he hadn't done it yet, so why not ask Jake?? He continued to stare at me; his dark, soft eyes filled with…love. Yes, that's what it was; they we're filled with affection and warmth.

"Renesmee, I have something I have to tell you…" he started, not breaking his gaze. I continued to look at him, not sure what the big secret was that no one had told me. My heart beat like a small rabbits with expectation and eagerness as I waited for him to finish his sentence.

"Remember when I told you about imprinting some time ago?" he asked, instead of answering my question straight.

"Yes, like Emily and Sam." I said, remembering how he told me about it. He hadn't been so happy when he told me that Paul had imprinted on his sister, Rachel. His whole face darkened up with the hate he held for Paul, and I chuckled at him in amusement.

"Well, I have imprinted one someone." He told me quietly with a smile.

"Jake! I'm so happy for you!" I hugged him once again, feeling happy for him that he had finally found his spouse. But I still didn't follow why did have something to do with me… "Who is she?" I asked and let him go to look in his eyes. They we're soft as liquid as they stared at me, dark as the night. His answer was one I hadn't expected in a long way.

"You, Renesmee. Since the minute I laid my eyes on you, I haven't been able to look away." He said, and thousands of questions ran through my head, spinning endlessly and finding no answers. He had imprinted on _me_? Is that why he came and visited us every weekend, even though we moved from Forks? I…what did that make us?? Did it make us like Quil and Claire: friends? Or like Sam and Emily: lovers??

Since my throat had become all dry and thick, I used my palm to say what I wanted.

_I…I don't understand. _ I told him, showing him the previous scene in replay. I showed him Quil and 7 year old Claire, and then Sam and his Emily, asking him what I just had thought. He smiled at me, and just shook his head.

"Nessie… I just want you to be happy. I'll be whatever you want me to be, just as long as you're happy." He said and I stared at him, not knowing what I was going to respond.

"I-eh…" I stuttered, thinking intensely for a good response, but my mind stayed blank. Jacob chuckled, and stroked my cheek softly with his hand.

"It's okay; you don't have to say anything. I know this must be hard and confusing for you." He said and gave me a warm smile. I tried to smile back, but all the confusion and shock made it hard, and it became some sort of grimace instead. Jake laughed, and then gave me a small hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow, birthday kid." He said with a full smile, and then jogged away from me into the dark forest. A few seconds later, I heard that familiar ripping noise, and as he ran away I saw a glimpse of his reddish-brown fur. I sat there, in my own little clearing, just staring at the spot where he had disappeared in the dark, my mind blank. What…had just happened? Yesterday, Jake was just Uncle Jake, another person in my life that I value very much. But now? Now everything's all twisted. He's telling me that he's imprinted on me, but what does that really mean? He said that he just wants me to be happy, that he'll be anything I want him to be…but what if I just want him to be old Uncle Jake? I love him, but…not in that way. I don't _think_ I love him like that anyways…

"Honey, he just wants you to live a happy life, and hopes that he'll have a place in it. But it's all up to you." My father's voice startled me, and I gasped in surprise. He was standing in the edge of the clearing, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. I immediately rose from the ground and ran over to my father, throwing myself into his arms. He gently hugged my back, and stroked my hair soothingly as I cried silent tears in his arms.

"I-I don't understand." My voice cracked as I spoke, and I buried my face further into my father's chest. He'd probably heard our whole conversation by now…

"Yes." He answered my thoughts in a calm voice, softly planting kisses on top of my head. I hugged him hard as I possibly could, and just stood there, without thinking. My head was filled with so many questions I couldn't think straight.

"Did…did you know the whole time? Is that the big secret that you've been hiding from me?" I asked after a moment when I was calm enough to speak.

"We were going to tell you tomorrow at the birthday party, but I guess that plan went out the window now. He just couldn't hold it in, could he…?" Dad trailed off in thought, saying the last thing mostly to himself.

"But…what am I going to do now?" I asked him, pushing myself away from him so I could look up at his face. I had grown much the last year, and was now only a head shorter than him.

"Nessie, you can do whatever you want. If you don't want to see him again, we ca-"

I instantly interrupted him, my eyes wide in terror. "No! I don't want to leave him!" I almost cried, and he immediately began to pat my back again, hushing me quiet. The thought itself just frightened me. I didn't know if I loved him or not, but leaving him would just be awful. First of all, he would be crushed if we just decided to leave him like that. And second of all, I would miss Jake too.

"That's okay, it was only a suggestion. If you still want to see him, you can. But remember that you don't have to decide all this today. He has all the patience in the world when it comes to you, don't you worry, there's no rush." His words made me relax somewhat, and I nodded.

"Okay…" I said quietly, and then yawned involuntarily. He quietly chuckled, and then lifted my up in his arms, which made me protest loudly.

"Hey! I can still run; I'm not that tired!" I protested as he began to run away from the clearing in the darkness, his movements small and graceful.

"I don't believe you." He murmured back with a smirk, and I slightly glared back at him which made him laugh at me. "Let's get you back home."

***Later at the house***

"Where were you?? It's midnight already!" Mom gushed as we entered through the door, her face clouded with concern. The whole family was there, waiting for our arrival with concerned faces (except Emmet that is). I sighed, both because I thought she was acting ridiculous and that I was exhausted. Instead of saying what I wanted, I brought my hand to her cheek, and showed.

_Sorry, it got a little late._ I apologized with my mind, and then yawned once again.

"Oh, can't you see she's tired? She has a big day in front of her! Get her into bed." Alice said with a concerned look, and Aunt Rose nodded in agreement. Emmet gave me a big grin, and then fast as a gazelle grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder like a backpack. I gasped in surprise, and tried to fight against him, but his hold wouldn't budge.

"Let's get this birthday kid into bed." He laughed, and walked in human phase towards the stairs.

"Hey! Cut it off! I can walk by myself you know, you all don't have to carry me wherever we're going!"I yelled as he walked with me up the stairs, which made the other vampires laugh.

"Sorry Miss Nessie, but to avoid detours, this is the only way." He said in his funny, fake English accent, which made me giggle.

"Whatever you say, sir Emmet." I retorted sarcastically, and he chuckled at me. Then, without warning, he began to run. I let out a small scream in surprise, and laughed as I bounced up and down his shoulders.

"Take it ease Emmet; don't make me come up there!" Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme shouted all together from downstairs, and Emmet chuckled but followed the orders he's received.

"Roger that." He said, and then opened the door to my room. Once inside, he rough, but playfully threw me onto my bed, making me giggle even harder.

"_Emmet!_" Rose yelled once again, and I vaguely heard how something crashed to the floor. Then, out of nowhere, she appeared in the threshold, her eyes glaring at him fiercely. "I only have one niece and I would like to keep her alive till tomorrow." She hissed at him, and I giggled when I saw Emmet's expression. Then her features got softer, and she turned to me.

"Are you alright?" I nodded wile grinning, and she returned it with a flawless smile. In a second, she was next to me, and gave me a big hug. "Goodnight Renesmee." She said softly, and kissed my forehead. Then she got up, and walked over to Emmet, and her expression changed from friendly to hateful in a second.

"_You_," she hissed, and grabbed him by the ear. "Are coming with me."She dragged him out of the room, and he moaned in pain, even though there wasn't any. Once they were at the door, she let him go, and then disappeared to the left. Uncle Em turned to me, and gave me a grin.

"Night Nessie." He called before he shutting the door, and I was left alone in the dark room. I slowly undressed whilst thinking of the days happenings. But mostly, I thought of _him_. Jake. Confusion ran through me like a river in high speed, and I sighed deeply as I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Thankfully, I felt a wave of calmness and relaxation coming out of nowhere, which made my tensed muscles relax without choice.

"Thanks Uncle Jasper!" I called, even though I stood alone in my bathroom, but I knew he could hear me. I vaguely heard someone call something back, but I was too tired to listen carefully. I got ready for bed, and was more than happy to pass out on my bed, letting sleep find me…

_***Dream***_

_My breath echoed through the silence as I ran through the darkness, looking desperately for something. Suddenly, Jake appeared in front of me, his blissful smile making my heart beat faster. He was surrounded by colors that joyfully filled the air around him. I tried to call out his name, but the sound got stuck in my throat, never exiting my mouth. Panic started to spread, and I began to run towards him, but it was like running on a treadmill, never getting forward. The ground I ran on turned into a gooey substance, keeping me from moving from where I was. No matter how hard I tried to shout out his name, no sound came, and he didn't see me no matter how much I moved. Suddenly, the substance I stood in started to sink, and the more I moved, the more I sank lower into the dark pit of darkness…_

_***End of dream***_

The dream ended, but I couldn't seem to open my eyes. My lids felt heavy as lead, and a sort of misty feeling clouded my mind, making it hard to think straight. Then, slowly, I began to hear voices that talked in the distance.

"Are you serious?! What did that mutt think about, putting all that pressure on her! And on the day before her birthday!" Aunt Alice shrill voice shouted, as always clear as a bell even though she was angry. A small, crushing sound was heard, and I wondered to myself what she had broken.

"I agree! Why don't we just move away from here? We can stay at the Denali's, just as long as that mongrel doesn't follow us!" Rosalie chimed in, her loud and clear voice filler with anger.

"We're not moving anywhere." Dad said in a firm, but quiet voice.

Mom, who also seemed to be there, agreed with dad, and then spoke calmly to the others, "I know you don't approve that Jake has imprinted on Renesmee, but what's done is done. She will do what she thinks is right, but she clearly stated that she doesn't want to part from him, so we won't."

Grandma also spoke, but she sounded more concerned than irritated or calm. "What are we going to do? She's so young, and still she has to make such a big decision!"

"She'll be fine, you worry too much mom!" Emmet said in a kind of cheerful voice. A second later, a growl was heard, and then I heard how Emmet complained as he got hit by someone.

"You all forget that this isn't something she has to decide today." Uncle Jasper said in a quiet voice, not shouting like the others.

"Yes…" Dad's voice trailed off, and their discussion became more and more distant. At last, sleep found me, and the darkness swallowed me whole.


End file.
